Doce obsessão
by Hakiwan
Summary: Em uma noite que Yuuki não consegue dormir, Kaname lhe conta a história de uma princesa escarlate e um príncipe cativo. Enfim a porta da gaiola foi "trancada".


**Doce obsessão**

Fanfic participante do FF-Sol 100 Temas- Desafio Miss Sunshine 2010.

Tema 50: obsessão.

Contém spoilers do mangá a partir do volume 06.

Doce obsessão

_By Haki_

Duas da manhã. Kaname percorria os longos corredores daquela fria mansão, com passos lentos e arrastados.

A primeira vista, aquele lugar realmente parecia tão frio quanto uma casa abandonada. Cheia de antigas memórias, de risos que se perderam no tempo. Podia escutar o eco de seus passos ressoando.

Mas... Não era isso. O que fazia daquela antiga construção um lugar acolhedor, na realidade era...

- Yuuki... – sussurrou, parando em frente à porta do quarto.

- Kaname-onii-sama? – a garota piscou, levantando-se da cama.

Sim. Era tudo por essa pessoa. Seu precioso tesouro. Dez anos se foram onde ele apenas podia observá-la de longe... Onde ela estava longe de seu alcance. Agora finalmente ele podia zelar por sua preciosa garotinha, em uma gaiola dourada. Aquela mansão era o único lugar onde ela poderia estar segura.

- Por que ainda está acordada? – perguntou calmamente enquanto afagava o cabelo dela.

- Eu não estou conseguindo dormir...

- Oh, poderia ser... Sede? – indagou, inclinando-se para mais perto dela.

-... Não é isso. – Murmurou enquanto virava-se para o outro lado. Aquilo ainda a fazia corar, de certa forma.

Kaname apenas a olhou fixamente.

Fazia pouco mais de um mês que ela voltara a ser vampira. Alguns hábitos que pegara enquanto estava na forma humana, custava a desapegar. Embora isso não a impedisse de instintivamente sentir aquela sede mordaz.

- Eu... – receosa, sua voz soava num tom extremamente baixo – Me sinto estranha. Por certo tempo, eu dividia o quarto com a Yori-chan, exceto na época das férias... É um pouco estranho ter o quarto só pra mim, de repente.

- Entendo. Então... Gostaria de minha companhia esta noite, Yuuki?

Pela primeira vez desde que chegara à mansão, a menina mostrou uma expressão verdadeiramente surpresa. Arregalando seus olhos, levemente avermelhados, sua boca mantinha-se aberta em uma confusa reação.

Sem esperar uma resposta de volta, o sangue-puro carregou-a de volta até a cama, beijando-a docemente na testa antes de soltá-la.

- Eu entendo o quão novo isso tudo lhe parece agora... Não precisa forçar-se a aceitar de uma vez.

Com aquele sorriso rotineiro, tranqüilizou-a como sempre fazia. Realmente, velhos hábitos são difíceis de perder.

- Kaname-onii-sama... Você pode ficar comigo, até que eu adormeça? – Pediu, enquanto segurava firmemente a manga da camisa dele.

Era como uma corrente invisível prendendo-o. Ele não conseguia negar o que ela pedisse. Ele não conseguia deixá-la para trás.

Assim como consequentemente, ele não conseguiria deixá-la partir, caso isso acontecesse.

- Eu vou lhe contar uma história agora, Yuuki. Um feitiço para fazê-la adormecer – em um gesto gentil, seus dedos fecharam os olhos dela.

_Há muito tempo atrás, havia uma princesa._

_Tão bela quanto à neve, ela possuía o brilho de uma rosa escarlate. Inevitavelmente, sua beleza tornou um solitário príncipe, seu prisioneiro cativo._

_De longe, ele sempre estava a observar aquela radiante criatura,_

_que prendera seu coração de forma irreversível._

_Mas tão distantes estavam, era um amor impossível._

_Ela era uma linda rosa que desabrochava em meio à luz do dia,_

_e ele era uma triste presença que vivia apenas em meio à escuridão._

_Fadados a viverem em contraste,_

_apenas um milagre poderia uni-los._

- Nee, onii-sama – Yuuki o chamava ainda de olhos fechados – mas essa é uma história de um amor triste, não é?

- Pode-se dizer que sim. Mas o príncipe estava tão apaixonado, que isso não lhe importava.

Yuuki permaneceu em silêncio, por alguns minutos, como se refletisse sobre algo. Depois de muito pensar, ela sorriu, abraçando docemente a mão que segurava com insistência.

- Seja como for, eu tenho certeza que eles conseguiriam ter um final feliz. Por que... A princesa também devia amar muito esse príncipe cativo. – Dizia com a voz atenuando lentamente, caindo no sono por fim.

Com um olhar enigmático, Kaname sorriu ao ouvir tal comentário. Esquivou-se das mãos da menina e deu-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios, antes de sair do quarto.

Voltou a andar pelos corredores, precisava terminar alguns documentos em relação ao conselho de anciões.

"_Seja como for, eu tenho certeza que eles conseguiriam ter um final feliz. Por que... A princesa também devia amar muito esse príncipe cativo."_

Sorriu ao lembrar do comentário.

"_Yuuki... Não é isso o que chamam de obsessão? Isso não tornaria a princesa alguém fatalmente obsessiva com o seu príncipe cativo?"_

Repentinamente, o vampiro parou. Já não se ouvia mais o ressoar de passos.

Novamente, aquele olhar enigmático se encontrava em seus orbes. Com um leve sorriso, uma aura sinistra o cercou.

"_Bem... De qualquer forma, tenho certeza que não há ninguém tão obsessivo quanto o príncipe cativo"._

Porque aquela corrente invisível... Não iria permitir que ela se afastasse dele novamente.

Mesmo se ela preferisse morrer a voltar para ele.

**Fim**


End file.
